The purpose of this study is to compare the amount of granulocyte colony-stimulating factor (G-CSF) in breast milk and blood from mothers who have infection at the time of delivery with breast milk and blood from mothers who do not have infection. In addition, the type of cells that make G-CSF will be identified and studied.